Trusting you
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: Trish thinks john is cheating on her with maria. She gets really emotional and it and does things she shouldn't. Will john stick by her when she starts having dreams...
1. I HATE HER!

John was stretching when Maria walked in looking really worried.

" Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" John asked her

Maria started talking no sense so John did the only thing he could think of and kiss her.

The kiss lasted quite a long time until John broke it.

" That was amazing" Maria said.

" Well see ya out there" John said smacking Maria on her ass.

Maria Smiled.

Meanwhile Trish was outside stretching.

" Hey ready to go" John asked her

" Yep" Trish said standing up properly.

" Hey John wait up" A voice said behind them.

It was Maria.

" Thanks for back there" Maria said flirty.

Trish was looking the other way mouthing what Maria said to John.

" It's alright, Well I've got to go take Trish to her locker room and then I'll meet ya in the ring Ite?" John said putting his arm around Trish

" Ok bye" Maria said kissing john on the cheek.

John smirked which Trish saw.

" Your not actually smiling because of that kiss are you" Trish said angrily.

John paused watching Maria walk off.

Trish felt disgusted and ran off.

" Trish.." John yelled after her.

Trish ran into her locker room and burst into tears.

Mickie was there

" Hey Trish, What's wrong?" She asked

" Nothing I think I just need to be alone for a while" Trish said

" Ok bye" Mickie said kissing Trish on the cheek.

Trish sat down and started crying as Maria and john came down to the ring together.

John was smiling like nothing happened.

Before the match Maria kissed john and he didn't even try and stop it.

" I HATE HER" Trish screamed throwing a pillow at the screen.

**Poor Trish! What do you think she should do? Please review!**


	2. Please don't throw away what we have!

Maria was tagged in first, She was up against Lita.

Lita was creaming Maria much to Trish's liking.

Then Lita tagged in edge. Edge was about to hurt her when john came in the ring.

" ref he ain't tagged in" Trish shouted not wanting john to help Maria.

John came in with edge and they started beating each other up but then John F U Edge.

Maria tagged in and got the win

Trish sighed wiping the tears away.

Trish was trying to avoid john as much as she could because he eyes were really red from crying.

Trish then saw Maria and John talking and walked straight passed them

" Hey Trish wait up, WOAH!" John said noticing her red eyes.

" What happened?" John asked

" Nothing" Trish lied

" So I'll see ya tonight" Maria said walking off

" What does she mean by that?" Trish asked

" Maria invited me to have dinner with her as a thank you gift" John said.

" What! But we had plans tonight" Trish said tears forming up in her eyes.

" Look Trish it's nothing" John said trying to comfort Trish.

" Yeah right, all this time I thought I was enough for you, I was obviously wrong" Trish said tears forming down her face.

" What do you mean" John asked

" If you loved me you wouldn't go tonight" Trish said

" Trish don't be like this" John said

" So if I were to go out with randy and he kissed me on the lips and I just let him what would you do?" Trish said obviously very upset by this re-mark.

" I don't know" john said looking down.

" John please! Don't throw away what we have" Trish pleaded

" I'm not" John said bring Trish into his strong arms.

" I love you more than anything in the world and nothing and no one can change that" John said kissing Trish on her forehead.

" Promise" Trish said

" Promise" John said wiping her tears.

Trish held on to John tightly not wanting to let go

**So do you think John is going to go to Maria's tonight? All will he stay with Trish? Please review!**


	3. I'll protect you

" I'll go and tell Maria I'm not coming tonight" John said rubbing Trish's back.

Trish didn't say anything and held on tight.

Maria was in her locker room when she heard a knock at the door.

" Hey John" Maria said kissing john

" Maria! We're not together so stop kissing" John said

" I'm sorry baby I can't help myself" Maria said flirty

" Look Maria, I can't go to your place tonight" John said

" Why not" Maria said putting on a sad face.

" I promise Trish I'll do something with her" John replied

" But baby, do you have to do everything she says" Maria said

" No but I would rather be with Trish tonight" John said

" Even if you got some of this action" Maria said flashing her bra

" No Maria, I'm sorry" John said turning away

" Fine" Maria said closing the door.

John then went to Trish's locker room.

" Ready to go babe" John asked

" Yeah" Trish said in a low tone.

In the car Trish was quiet

" So babe what are we going to do tonight" John asked

" Umm I rented some scary DVDs" Trish replied

" What are they called?" John questioned

" The grudge, The ring 1 and 2" Trish said

" Cool, and if you get scared I'll protect you" John said smiling

Trish laughed

John was In the bathroom while Trish was deciding what to wear.

She ended up wearing a very short and sexy night dress.

" Well don't we look sexy tonight" John said kissing Trish on the lips

Trish giggled

John put the first DVD in which was The grudge.

John laughed at the first bit in the attic when Trish jumped.

Trish laughed when john got scared as well.

Through the 3rd film They both fell asleep on the couch.

**So Maria is trying to get john? So what do you think Trish should do? **


	4. I want maria in a match!

Trish woke up in the strong arms of John Cena when there was a knock at the door.

She slid John's arms off and quietly went to answer the door.

" Maria… what the hell are you doing" Trish snapped

" I'm here to see john if you don't mind" Maria snapped back

" He is a sleep and certainly doesn't want to be bothered by so bye bye" Trish said closing the door.

She then went into the bathroom

John soon woke up to find Trish not there

" Trish…" He yelled getting out of bed.

" In here" Trish yelled back.

Trish didn't locker the door and john came in.

" John I could have been in the shower" Trish said she had just finished having a shower and now she was wearing only a towel

" Baby can you just lift you hands up for just a sec" John said smirking

" Nice try" Trish said kissing him.

" Damn" John said as she walked out.

Trish laughed

Trish was just looking at a picture of her and john when someone from behind her put his arm around her.

" Hmm" John relaxing on her shoulders.

" Baby" Trish said smacking him playfully on his arm.

" So that's the way you wanna play" John said slapping Trish on her ass.

" Don't touch what you can't have" Trish said laughing

" Right well let me just make that official" John said kissing Trish on the lips.

Trish smirked

" Did I tell you how much I love you" john said

" Nope" Trish said smiling

John kissed her again and again.

" I do now" Trish feeling so happy.

John and Trish made there way to the arena. John went to his locker room while Trish was looking around.

" Hey trash.. I mean Trish" Maria said laughing

" Hey how long did it take for you to come up with that about 4 days" Trish said smirking

Maria frowned

" Bitch" Maria said slapping her

John saw this and sigh as he made his way up to the two girls.

Trish ran off not knowing john was coming towards them

" Can you just leave Trish the hell alone" John snapped at Maria

" Only if" Maria said touching john's lips with hers

" no get off" John said pushing Maria

" I know you want me, if you didn't why would you of kissed me" Maria said smirking

" Whatever" John said walking off to find Trish.

She was in Vince's office talking to him.

" So what did you want Trish?" he asked

" I want Maria in a match" Trish said angrily

" Hmm yeah I think the fans will like that ok" Vince said smiling

" Yay thanks Vince and tell Steph I said congratulation on Aurora" Trish said smiling back

" Will do" He replied as she walked out his office.

**So who do you will win in the match? Please review!**


	5. A dream

Trish walked out of Vince's office with a smile on her face. Until she heard this voice,

" Trish…" It echoed

" Trish…"

" I'm back!…." It said. Trish suddenly felt a pain in her head, she screamed and fell to the fall.

" _Didn't expect to see me again did ya?" A tall man said, with scars all over his face._

" _No, your not real! You can't be, Your dead!" Trish screamed._

" _Am I? Well if I'm dead can I do this." the man scratch Trish's arm._

" _I'm cold, why am I cold" Trish whispered._

_Trish felt a thump in her chest as her eyes started to stir._

" Thank god she's awake" A man said dressed in white above her.

" Where am I" Trish said sitting up facing

" Shhh sweetie your in hospital" John said touching her cheek

" Your cold" he said

" Why am I here" Trish asked shaking

" They don't know what happened to you, you fainted and suddenly started screaming" john said sitting down beside her.

" It was a drea…..m" Trish gulped as there were scratches up her arm

" Trish, please Trish, lie down you've gone pale" John cried.

Trish lied back down.

" Your going to be out of action for a week sweetie" John said

" What, But I had a match against Maria" Trish said in a slow voice without any emotion still laying down

" Trish, your scaring me" john said

" he's back" Trish said

" Who?"

" Charlie, and he wants revenge" Trish said as her eyes closed.

John jumped up and went to go find a doctor.

" She said something about a person called Charlie and that he's back and wants revenge" john said to the doctor.

" It's a side effect from the dream she's had, I think you should get her some help" the doctor replied

" Are you saying my girlfriends gone crazy?" john asked

" No, it's just she's scared Mr. Cena, and I have a feeling it's to do with that dream" The doctor walked off.

" Dream?" john said walking in to see Trish starring out the window looking so pale.

" Trish, there letting you out now, I'll get your stuff" John said leaving the room.

Trish got up slowly but didn't speak.

In the car she just starred out the window.

" So.. Who's Charlie?" John asked her

" I can't tell you, he'll get mad" Trish said slowly.

" oh, baby, are you ok to come back to the wwe next week?"

" Yes, I want to beat Maria" Trish said with no emotion.

John looked at her.

**Who's Charlie? Someone from the past? Will john stick with Trish? Or will he got with Maria? Please review **


	6. Your crazy

When they got to the hotel Trish sat on the bed.

" I'm going to see randy downstairs, call me if anything's wrong" John said as Trish starred into space.

Trish nodded. As soon as john left the door, Trish shredded tears.

" Why won't you leave me alone" Trish screamed.

" Hey dude, how Trish?" randy asked

" I don't know, she been acting different, like in psycho" john said ordering his drink

" that's what you get for going out with Trish" Maria said

" what do you mean" john asked

" Well it's Trish" Maria said laughing.

" I mean you don't want to go out with a crazy psycho bitch do you?" Maria asked

John looked down. " I want things to go back to the way they were"

" John she's crazy there's nothing you can do" Maria said putting her arm around him.

Back with Trish, she started getting that feeling again, she got colder

" Trish his making me mad" Charlie said

" Who?" Trish said on her knees.

" John, he's with Maria" Charlie said

" No I trust john he's my friend, my boyfriend" Trish said

" No I'm your only friend, you can't trust them" Charlie whispered.

Trish heard the door creek she turn and john came in.

" Trish?" john asked as she was sitting on the floor.

" it's Charlie" Trish said pointing to her clothes which were scattered along the floor.

" Sweetie, theirs no Charlie" john said picking up her clothes.

" Your making him made"

" oh, where is this Charlie"

" he's gone now" Trish said pointing to the open window.

" Trish when did you open this?" John asked

" I didn't Charlie did" Trish said looking down.

" Trish, stop it!" john yelled at her.

" See I'm your friend" Charlie voice echoed the room again

" Just go away Charlie!" Trish screamed as tears flooded down her cheek.

John let out a sigh, look Trish I'm not leaving you on your own, your going to have to come with me to the arena" john said helping Trish up.

They got to the arena safely and john was starting to get really worried with Trish. She doesn't speak much anymore.

" Well if it isn't the psycho bitch" Maria said approaching her.

Trish turned to Maria.

" Charlie?" Trish said walking right past Maria.

Maria burst out laughing.

The next thing she knew Maria was lying on the floor unconscious.

" Trish what happened?" john said running to Maria's aid.

" it was Charlie, she made him mad" Trish replied

" Stop lying!" John yelled at her.

" I'm not lying, it's Charlie!" Trish screamed.

" Trish, do you honestly think I'm going to believe that a person that doesn't existed did this" John said holding Maria head.

" You have to believe me"

" How can I your crazy" john said. Those words echoed through Trish's head.

" See, john's not your friend" Charlie voice said

" Look Trish I didn't mean.." john started but Trish ran away.

**Who's this Charlie? Do you think Trish and john are over? If so will Maria get together with john? Please review. **


	7. Accident

Trish kept running until she bumped into torrie.

" Torrie he's back!" she screamed

" who?" torrie asked

" Charlie"

Torrie gasped, she knew all about Trish's child hood and all about Charlie. They went to school together.

" Oh Trish hunni!" torrie said putting her arm around her.

" And what's worse John thinks I'm crazy" Trish sobbed

"ok clam down hunni I'm going to get you some water" torrie said leaving her room when she saw john and Maria together.

" John? Why are you with her?" torrie asked obviously upset

" look tell Trish I can't see her anymore" john said

" What? Why?"

" She's crazy!" john said

" John! I can't believe you! She not crazy it's a haunted memories and it makes her do things, she needs you john" torrie said looking at Maria

" well I'm with Maria now" john said kissing her

" What! You bastard!" torrie slapped john hard around the face and stormed off.

Trish heard everything and came out of the locker room to see torrie storm down the opposite way.

Trish walked up to john.

" So you think I'm crazy!" Trish screamed at him

" Trish I just think" john started

" No! I don't want to hear it!" Trish said before turning cold again

" Charlie no!" she screamed as Maria feel to the ground

" What the hell!" john yelled looking down at Maria

" who the hell is Charlie and what does he want with my girl Maria" john yelled more at her

Trish looked down

" tell me you bitch" john slapped her as she fell to the ground and hit her head on a metal table.

Torrie had just come back from getting the water when she saw Trish.

" Trish! Oh my god" torrie running beside her

" John! Why did you do that" torrie screamed noticing the blood from Trish's head.

" It's was an accident" john started feeling really guilty

" Oh so your hand just slipped! Oh my god! Somebody help!" torrie screamed as the medical people came.

" We need to get her to the hospital!" the man said getting his phone out.

John put his hand behind his head.

" I can't believe I just did that!" he told himself.

" it's okay Trish! You'll be okay" torrie whispered before she was put in the ambulance

**Will Trish be okay? Please review **


	8. Dear Diary Part 1

**Dear Diary.**

**Today was one of the most frightening day of my life. I just went to go get Trish some water but when I came back I saw Trish yelling at John and then Maria fell on the fall. I could tell it was Charlie again. I don't know how she is going to get over it. It took about 3 weeks when she was a child. Anyway she tried telling John it was Charlie but he wouldn't listen and slapped her hard around the face. I couldn't believe what I just saw.**

**Trish was just lying there unconscious after banging her head on the metal table. I shook her but she was out cold. I felt like bursting into tears. I started calling for help. People rushed over and called an ambulance. John looked guilty as hell but he deserves it. **

**Maria had just waking up to see Trish lying on the floor and medical help leaning over her. She is such a bitch and said "I'm the one who got hurt now that bitch!" I felt like hitting her with a chair myself but I would have properly got slapped by John.**

**It took 10 minutes for the ambulance to come. I was getting more scared by the minute. Trish still was unconscious she was breathing those but her pulse was slow. John had left a few minuets after Maria woke up. It was all Maria's fault! If she hadn't started flirting with John him and Trish would still be together and John wouldn't be such a jerk.**

**They lifted Trish into the ambulance on a stretcher and let me ride with her. I filled in all the forms until the ambulanced stop but we still weren't at the hospital. There had been a car crashed right in front of the ambulance. I was getting impatient by the minute. **

**The driver got out of the car and talked to the man who was in charge of blocking the road. I was holding Trish hand and hoping she would wake up. **

**The driver returned 5 minutes later. He said the man who was blocking the ways going to remove the cones so the ambulance could get through. I just nodded. I knew the man who was removing the cones was going slow on purpose. It doesn't take 4 minutes to pick up cones.**

**Finally the road was clear for us to get through. I was getting really worried about Trish. I've known her as long as I can remember I can't lose her. It was about another 10 minutes before we got to the hospital. They rushed Trish off the ambulance and into the hospital. I was running behind. I guess it wasn't a good day to be wearing high heels. **

**I was about to go in there but I got stopped by a nurse. She told me I had to wait so she showed me the way to the waiting room. I was so worried and I started bite in my nails which I haven't done in 4 years.**

**They made me wait like 2 hours before one doctor came out. I asked if I could see her. He said no but he did take me outside the room. I was a bit confused. "So are you Trish's… lover? Sister?" He asked me. I told him I was her sister because I thought that was the only way I could see her.**

**He started to inform me about what Trish had. I nodded at most parts. "She will have a concussion if she wakes up" he told me. I thought for a moment on what he said. " If, what do you mean if?" I asked. **

" **She might not wake up, she's in a coma" **

**So torrie started writing a diary? Poor trish? Do you think she will wake up? Please review**


End file.
